


sink your teeth into my flesh

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flirting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: Some people go to the movies when on a date. Others kill vampires and indulge in predatory kinks.
Relationships: Rayne (Bloodrayne)/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	sink your teeth into my flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



His blood was _sweet_.

When her fangs pierced Dante’s skin, Rayne had expected something richer. Something savory, like a slab of steak, barely cooked rare and served with a glass of aged whiskey.

Instead, it was surprisingly sweet, and electrically charged in a way that sent shivers down her spine. A soft sigh tore from her throat, and her fingers tightened on his jacket, pressing into him as she fed. She was vaguely aware of her blood staining the front of his outfit. Screw it, she’d fork over the laundry bill.

One of their vampiric quarry had actually gotten lucky, ducking a sword swipe meant to take his head off before unloading a shotgun point blank at her chest. She’d killed the tick, of course, but fuck did that _burn_.

She was almost surprised when Dante offered her a vein. Given that he was part demon, she had hesitated, unsure if that side of him would cause her any problems. But it was either that or walking home with buckshot in her gut, and she was not dealing with that shit.

“I’ve had worse, doll,” Dante had playfully remarked, tugging his coat collar to the side and tilting his head back before adding, “But still, be gentle. It’s my first rodeo.”

Rayne’s eyes rolled so hard it was a miracle they hadn’t popped out of her skull. “You’re such a dork,” she muttered, vaguely aware of the subtle fondness in her tone as she walked up to him. Yanking him close, she buried her face in his neck before he could throw out some other smartass remark.

She wasn’t even sure when she’d wrapped her legs around him. The longer she fed, the more charged his blood tasted and the more _delicious_ it was. She could feel his heart pounding like a drum, one of his hands having found itself tangled in her hair while the other one was placed on the wall, steadying the two of them.

Then he had to go and _moan_.

It was a brief, but heady little sound that sent tremors of excitement to Rayne’s head, heart...and lower. Her own moan escaped in response, and she clung to him tighter, her hunger growing in intensity. She could drain him dry and it wouldn’t be enough…

With a reluctant jerk, she finally tore her fangs away, panting hard and shuddering violently, her forehead pressing to his neck, the blood that pooled there staining her forehead until the wound closed. Her own wound was almost completely healed, and the soft sound of buckshot hitting the concrete drew her out of her stupor.

Blinking several times, she looked up at Dante in a daze, pupils blown wide as she came down from the high. By contrast, Dante was surprisingly calm, his tongue wetting his dry lips as he gazed at her. She could hear his heartbeat though, could feel it skip a beat as he reached a hand down, brushing her hair from her face before slowly leaning forward. She bit her own lip before rising up to meet him…

The sound of footsteps brought the moment to an end, and in less than a second, they each drew a gun and aimed behind the other and fired. Two vampires had escaped the carnage and had attempted to take advantage of the distraction and strike from both sides. They succeeded...but only their charred bones hit their mark.

“No respect for privacy,” Dante muttered, carefully pushing back from the wall while Rayne hopped off him. She regarded the aftermath of the carnage, both to make sure there weren’t any other stragglers and also to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

“Looks like.” Taking a quick breath, she snapped her blades back into their neutral stance before glancing over, eyeing the healed spot on his neck, stained with a bit of blood. “I didn’t take too much, right?” Her tone was more concerned than she meant to, but maybe he wouldn’t notice.

Waving her off, Dante holstered his guns and flashed her one of those stupid grins that made her want to slug him before licking at his busted lip. “When you’ve been stabbed by all the things I have, vampire fangs aren’t anything. But thanks for the concern.” Despite the sarcasm in his voice, she could tell he was being genuine, and smirked a little in response.

“Hey, what are hunting partners for? So...what now?”

Dante was already heading for the door, and glanced back with a more subtle, but no less expressive smirk.

“You like strawberry sundaes?”

**Author's Note:**

> This one eluded me for a bit and I'm a little insecure about it. I really hope you enjoy!


End file.
